Creando el futuro
by Neko8890
Summary: [SasuSaku] Basado en una realidad alternativa. ¿Amor a primera vista o destino? Un bar, dos desconocidos. Un sentimiento en comun y un pasado que vuelve para ponerles las cosas dificiles. Contiene Lemon
1. Conociéndonos

_**Bueno, aquí va otro SasuSaku. **_

_**Quiero aclarar, que esto no tiene nada que ver con el manga o el anime. A parte de por los personajes. Esta basado en una realidad alternativa.**_

_**Eso y que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Conociéndonos**

* * *

Sakura Haruno, una joven de 22 años había vivido toda su vida en ciudad Konoha. Era una joven hermosa, debía medir 1.75 y su cuerpo tenía esa característica forma de guitarra.

Su piel tenía un tono bronceado. Sus pechos eran de un tamaño considerable, aunque sin ser extremadamente grandes. Portaba un tatuaje en el centro de la espalda, justo encima del culo, una flor de loto negra.

Sus facciones eran finas, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos enormes esmeraldas verde jade. Llevaba el pelo largo y liso por media espalda, y de un color rosa pálido.

La joven había estudiado lo obligatorio, y luego se había puesto a trabajar. Llevaba ya dos años trabajando en el bar Bishoho. Un local pequeño y acogedor dirigido por una mujer gruñona llamada Tsunade.

Trabajaba todas las noches de las 22 a las 5. No era un gran horario, pero el sueldo era genial.

La chica entro al bar como cada noche y saludo al personal.

- Buenas Sakura - dijo un hombre de unos 30 años desde la pequeña cocina. El bar no servia comidas, pero si algunas tapas.

- Vaya Kakashi, hoy llegas temprano - Kakashi era el encargado de la pequeña cocina. Tenia el pelo totalmente blanco, y parecía natural. Desde luego Sakura no era quien para opinar sobre pelos con tonos extraños. Portaba una mascara cubriendo la mitad de su cara, y aún ahora, después de trabajar con el 2 años, Sakura no había logrado averiguar el motivo. Lo que si era de todos conocidos, era la afición del hombre por llegar siempre tarde y con excusas más bien penosas.

- Y tu llegas tarde - Sakura miro a la chica que estaba tras la barra. Era tan alta como ella, de curvas exuberantes y con una larga cabellera rubia. Sus ojos de un azul intenso la miraban airados.

- Ino, abrimos en 20 minutos - Sakura miro a la que era una de sus mejores amigas - eso no es llegar tarde.

- Pero yo tengo grandes noticias que contarte - dijo la rubia haciendo un mohín.

- ¿Sobre? - pregunto la chica sin mucho interés real. La verdad es que la percepción de grandes noticias de la rubia no coincidían demasiado con las suyas.

- Sai - dijo Ino como toda respuesta.

- ¿Por fin estáis juntos?

- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Quien te lo ha dicho? - la rubia estaba realmente sorprendida. Cosa que Sakura no entendía.

- Por dios Ino, todos sabíamos como acabaría desde que Sai anuncio que saldría contigo. Lo único que no teníamos claro, era cuanto tiempo le harías sufrir antes de aceptar.

- ¡Sakura! - el chico que gritaba su nombre interrumpió cualquier replica que la rubia fuera a intentar.

- Buenas noches Itachi - Sakura le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas. Itachi Uchiha, el mayor de dos hermanos y cliente habitual del bar de toda la vida. La verdad es que era un chico genial. Simpático, amable, y muy divertido, aunque algunas veces su concepto de chiste cabreaba un poco a Sakura. - Oye, dame 10 minutos ¿vale? tengo que cambiarme.

- Claro - Itachi sonrío con ganas - tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Sakura volvió a sonreírle y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación donde se cambiaba. Tsunade era muy tolerante con el vestuario. Su única regla era: cuanto más babeen los clientes más beberán. De modo que sus camareras debían vestir cuanto más extremadas mejor.

Sakura se puso unos pantalones extra cortos y negros y una camiseta del mismo color, atada al cuello y por encima del ombligo. Una vez semidesnuda se dispuso a volver junto a Itachi. Pero al salir por la puerta Tsunade la detuvo.

- Oye - dijo la mujer sin siquiera saludar - los Uchiha han reservado el local para esta noche. No habrá mucho trabajo, así que despliega tus encantos y haz que se diviertan.

- Claro Tsunade, lo haré lo mejor que pueda - dijo la chica. Volvió con Itachi para empezar a desplegar sus "encantos"

- ¿Llego tarde verdad? - pregunto Itachi. Y viendo la cara de Sakura decidió explicarse - ya sabes que hemos reservado el local para esta noche.

- Si. Tsunade acaba de decírmelo - dijo la joven sonriendo - ¿Como es eso?

- Una fiesta de graduación - dijo Itachi sonriendo - la de mi hermano.

- ¿Tu hermano? Ah si, el amigo de Naruto - dijo la chica - Sas... ¿Como era?

- Sasuke - dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de ella. Cuando la joven se volvió, sus ojos no daban crédito. Allí se encontraba la criatura más perfecta que sus ojos jamás habían visto. Le sacaba una cabeza de altura, su piel era de un tono dorado casi mágico. Y los pocos músculos que mostraba eran perfectos. Su pelo de un color azul azabache, era rebelde, y le daba un aire misterioso. Pero lo más misterioso eran esos ojos esos ojos negros como el carbón y que la miraban con esa gran intensidad.

- Encantada - dijo Sakura controlando su tono para no parecer alterada. Aunque lo cierto es que la simple imagen de ese chico la había dejado extasiada. Opto por alejarse de él, necesitaba que su cabeza volviera a funcionar con normalidad y que sus hormonas se relajaran. - Si me disculpáis, voy a preparar las mesas. Nos vemos ahora.

- Vaya - dijo Sasuke en cuanto la joven se alejo - la describiste como loca, irónica e inteligente. Pero ha reaccionado más como hormonal, incoherente y cobarde.

- Bueno - dijo Itachi en modo de defensa - nunca la había visto comportarse así.

Sakura termino de preparar las mesas. Había tardado 20 minutos, y estaba relativamente segura de haber recuperado sus conexiones neuronales y atado con correa corta sus hormonas. Los invitado ya habían llegado, y la verdad sea dicha, eso no le gustaba. No le caían bien los amigos de Itachi a los que conocía. Y al resto, no les conocía, a parte claro de Naruto, su mejor amigo y su novia Hinata. Que era la otra mejor amiga de Sakura.

- Hola Sakura. ¿Como va?

- Hola Naruto - dijo la chica encarando al rubio - Bien, esta noche será tranquila. Así que genial.

- Si, por fin el idiota de Sasuke se ha graduado - grazno el rubio - pensé que era buena idea celebrarlo así. Os conozco a los dos de toda la vida, Itachi y yo pensamos que ya era hora de que los dos os conocierais.

- Bueno, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que fuera en otras circunstancias - dijo la chica - no me mola ser la que sirve cuando conozco a alguien.

- Pero me sirves a mi siempre - dijo Itachi interrumpiendo - y somos amigos.

Sakura solo le sonrío y empezó a revolotear por las mesas tomando pedidos. La noche fue transcurriendo, pero como era habitual, tras unas cuantas cervezas los amigos de Itachi empezaron a comportarse como lo que eran, cerdos.

- Vamos guapa siéntate con nosotros - le dijo uno de ellos por tercera vez.

- Estoy trabajando - dijo Sakura con tono gélido - ¿porque no conservas un poco de tu dignidad? ¿O es que ya no te queda?

- Vaya - le dijo Sasuke a su hermano en un susurro - empiezo a ver a la chica que describiste.

- O vamos, no te hagas la estrecha - dijo el idiota, y acto seguido le palmeo el culo a Sakura. Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sakura soltó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos y agarro al chico por la nuca empujándolo hacia delante y estampando su cabeza contra la mesa. Sasuke de algún modo, había logrado atrapar la bandeja sin que ninguna bebida se derramara - Tanto tiempo viniendo aquí y ¿aun no sabéis que se mira pero no se toca?

- Joder Sakura - dijo Naruto levantándose - eso ha sido un buen golpe.

- Ha sido flojo - Dijo la chica como si nada. Entonces se volvió hacía Sasuke que aun sostenía la bandeja y se la quito de las manos con una sonrisa - Gracias, no me gustaría tener que fregar el suelo por ese idiota.

- Un placer - dijo el azabache esbozando una media sonrisa que libero las hormonas de Sakura como si fueran una jauría de lobos hambrientos. La joven sirvió las bebidas lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a la barra.

- Espero que no le hayas hecho sangrar - dijo Ino - limpiar sangre no es lo mío.

- Pues yo espero que si lo hayas hecho - soltó Tsunade con un bufido - yo misma limpiare esa sangre solo por el gusto de saber que ese cerdo ha recibido una lección.

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario, la verdad es que Tsunade tenia un carácter muy personal, y una opinión muy violenta sobre como se debía tratar a los cerdos.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas, el golpe propinado por Sakura parecía haber dejado muy claros los limites.

A las 5 de la mañana la fiesta no parecía tener intención de detenerse, por lo que Tsunade tuvo que optar por usar su particular encanto, o más bien su falta de encanto.

- Bien chicos - dijo la mujer - me alegra que Sasuke se haya graduado, y que queráis celebrarlo. Pero vamos a cerrar y más vale que mováis vuestro culo fuera de mi local. ¡YA!

- Bien señores - dijo Sakura con tono dulce - será mejor que le hagan caso, tiene una vena psicópata muy pronunciada y a estas horas de la madrugada no se si va a poder controlarse mucho la verdad.

- Vale - dijo Itachi levantándose - nos vamos, pero Ino y tu os venís con nosotros a desayunar con nosotros.

- Define nosotros - dijo Ino con cara de no fiarse.

- Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Tu y Yo - dijo Itachi con cara de corderito.

- Tenemos que limpiar - dijo Sakura que no tenia muchas ganas de estar en compañía de Sasuke y el alcohol.

- Tranquilas, id con ellos. Ya limpiaremos mañana.

- Genial - dijo Ino a quien le encantaba la idea de una copa tras el trabajo - vamos a cambiarnos.

Sin dar tiempo para que Sakura replicara, Ino tiro de su brazo y la metió en el cuarto para que se cambiaran.

- Ino, realmente no tengo ganas de ir a tomar nada con ellos.

- ¿Pero que dices Sakura? Naruto y Hina son tus amigos al igual que yo. Y te llevas genial con Itachi.

- Ya el problema viene siendo su hermano - dijo Sakura sentándose en el sillón.

- ¿Sasuke? - pregunto Ino incrédula - ¿Pero porque iba a ser el un problema?

- Pues porque por alguna estúpida razón mis neuronas dejan de funcionar cuando me mira y mis hormonas entran en un estado de hiperactividad.

- Hay madre mía - dijo la rubia arrodillándose ante su amiga - te has pillado por el. Te has colgado por un completo desconocido.

- No me he colgado por el. Pero parece que mi cuerpo si - dijo la chica fastidiada.

- Bueno, ya sabes como se soluciona eso - dijo Ino - tienes que conocerle un poco más. Seguro que cuando veas que es un capullo como todos los demás, su cuerpazo pasara a un segundo plano.

- Eso solo lo dices porque no quieres ir sola a desayunar con ellos - soltó Sakura quitándose los pantalones.

- En parte - admitió la rubia.

Las chicas terminaron de cambiarse en un momento. Ino parecía una modelo con su vestido negro de tirantes y por encima de las rodillas. Había soltado su melena y se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón alto.

Sakura por su parte iba algo más recatada. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos de color negro con unas bambas estilo botín, y una camiseta de tirantes anchos por encima del ombligo y del mismo color negro. Su larga cabellera estaba suelta y caía sobre sus hombros.

Al salir, los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a posarse en ella, y la chica sintió flojas las rodillas.

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Sakura con un hilo de voz.

- Claro preciosa - Itachi paso un brazo por la cintura de Sakura y la guió hacia la puerta.

Mientras buscaban un sitió para desayunar, se encontraron con una banda tocando en la calle. Itachi haciendo gala de su locura, arrastro a Sakura y empezó a bailar con ella.

Y la chica, que no estaba muy centrada en ese momento, no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de seguirle el juego.

En poco tiempo, todos estaban bailando en mitad de la calle. Sakura empezaba a divertirse de verdad, pero como si alguien no estuviera de acuerdo en que se olvidara de Sasuke, sin que ella supiese muy bien como se encontró bailando con el.

- Hola - el esbozo esa media sonrisa que la dejaba loca - volvemos a vernos.

- Eso parece - Sakura hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y decidió tratarle como lo que era. El hermano de Itachi y el amigo de Naruto. Un completo desconocido que estaba muy bueno, pero nada más - Así que te has graduado. ¿En que?

- Administración de empresas ya saber para poder montar un negocio ¿Y tu?

- Pues yo aun estoy estudiando. Intento graduarme en la vida, pero a nivel académico nada. - Sasuke rió ante ese comentario, y Sakura se quedo helada. ¿Era posible que fuera aun más perfecto solo por reír?

- Bueno, digamos que yo empiezo esa carrera ahora - dijo el chico aun riendo.

- Buena suerte, te aseguro que no es precisamente fácil. Ya sabes nadie perdona y menos el banco. Así que la única forma de salir adelante es la esclavitud. Bueno, creo que ahora la han puesto en nomina y dicen que se llama trabajo y que dignifica. Pero no le veo la diferencia, yo desde luego no me siento más digna después de aguantar sobones borrachos.

- Vaya - dijo Sasuke aun riéndose - realmente mi hermano tenia razón. Eres una loca, irónica e inteligente. Aunque olvido lo de graciosa.

- ¡Itachi! - grito la chica - no estoy loca. Aunque en el resto acertases.

- Si lo estas - dijo Itachi recibiendo un golpe de Ino por el comentario.

- Tengo hambre - soltó Naruto - quiero desayunar.

- Buena idea - dijo Sakura que necesitaba escapar. Al parecer Sasuke no iba a portarse como un idiota y eso no era bueno.

Por fin entraron en un bendito bar donde podían desayunar.

Pero todos los intentos de Sakura por quedar lo más alejada posible de Sasuke se vieron frustrados, y acabo sentada frente a él.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que la chica considero que ya era políticamente correcto anunciar que se iba a casa ya que necesitaba dormir.

Llegó a casa hecha polvo. El chico no solo estaba bueno, si no que además tenía buena conversación y un sentido del humor genial.

Se consoló con una tarrina de helado y el pensamiento de que con un poco de suerte no volvería a verle en mucho tiempo.

La verdad es que no sabía si su estabilidad mental resistiría otro encontronazo así.

* * *

*******

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando el timbre de la puerta la despertó.

Sakura se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta aun medio dormida, ni se molesto en mirar por la mirrilla asumiendo que serían Ino o Hinata.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta todo el sueño que aun llevaba encima se fue de golpe.

- ¿Te he despertado? - allí plantado en su puerta, escaneando cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba él. Sasuke Uchiha. Y ella solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que apenas llegaba a tapar su culo.

- No lo se - dijo la chica frotando sus ojos - ¿Estoy despierta o sigo soñando?

- Estas despierta - y para colmo de males le mostraba esa media sonrisa suya.

- Entonces si, me has despertado. Siento ser descortés, pero estoy semidesnuda y semidormida así que ¿Que quieres?

- Proponerte un negocio lucrativo. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si tienes tiempo. Tengo que ducharme, vestirme y desayunar si quieres que mis neuronas funcionen.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - La chica hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se dio media vuelta. Sasuke entró en la casa y cerro la puerta tras el.

- Como si estuvieras en tu casa. Voy a tardar un poco - Sakura no espero respuesta. Se fue directa a su cuarto, de ahí a su baño y se metió en la ducha. Estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua, necesitaba un rato para pensar un poco. Cuando por fin salio, se coloco una minifalda tejana y una camiseta palabra de honor azul celeste. Recogió su melena en una trenza y se dirigió a la cocina. Apenas si le dedico un movimiento de cabeza a Sasuke y se sirvió una taza de café.

- Bien, como te he dicho vengo a proponerte un negocio.

- Espera a que me tome el café. Necesito esta mierda para funcionar. - Sasuke le dedico una de sus sonrisas y espero pacientemente a que ella terminara su taza de combustible - Vale, adelante.

- Itachi y yo vamos a quedarnos el Bishoho.

- ¿Disculpa? - Si le hubiese escupido en la cara no la hubiese sorprendido más que con aquello.

- Tsunade se marcha de la ciudad Sakura. Por eso fuimos al bar anoche. En parte para celebrar mi graduación y en parte para ver a los empleados.

- Espera ¿Que? ¿Porque no me ha dicho nada?

- Porque lo anunciara esta noche. Hasta esta mañana no había nada seguro.

- Y ¿Porque vosotros os quedáis el local?

- Bueno el local ya era de Itachi. Tsunade solo lo alquilo para poner el bar. Y ahora que se va hemos decidido conservarlo. Es muy reentable la verdad.

- Y ¿en que parte de ese maravilloso plan entro yo?

- Queremos que seas nuestra socia.

- ¿Que? - "vale" pensó Sakura "es definitivo, esta loco de atar. Se le ha ido la pinza y ya no tiene remedio."

- Pues eso. Sakura, lo mío son los números. Y lo único para lo que sirve Itachi es para promocionar. Necesitamos a alguien que sepa como llevar un bar. Tu llevas dos años trabajando con Tsunade. Sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el Bishoho. ¿Quien mejor?

- Yo no tengo el capital como para comprar una parte del bar. Y desde luego lo que no estoy dispuesta a hacer es ser socia minoritaria. Eso me dejaría en desventaja.

- Eso no es problema Sakura. Tsunade, nos venderá una tercera parte del bar a cada uno de nosotros. Solo que tu parte será más barata. De ese modo se asegura de que alguien de su confianza se hace cargo del bar.

- ¿Y si digo que no?

- Bueno esperamos que sigas trabajando con nosotros claro. Nos gusto mucho como están las cosas en el bar así que no queremos prescindir de nadie. Pero realmente nos encantaría que fueses la representante de Tsunade.

- Bueno pues - "dios, no se que es peor. Si ellos se quedan el bar veré a Sasuke cada día. Y no se si mi maltratada cabeza lo resistiría. Supongo que sería más fácil si fuésemos socios, así al menos estaríamos igualados. Pero, ¿es una buena idea? Aunque ¿cual es mi alternativa? no puedo dejar este trabajo. El horario es fatal, pero pagan genial. Y además me mola servir mesas para que engañarnos. Supongo que no me quedan muchas opciones" - esta bien. Seré vuestra socia.

- Genial - dijo Sasuke con su encantadora sonrisa - eso es magnifico. Bueno, supongo que ahora tendremos tiempo de conocernos. Al fin y al cabo nos veremos todos los días.

- Eso parece - "si genial, no doy saltos de alegría porque estoy demasiado preocupada pensando en como sobrevivir a pasar tantas horas contigo."


	2. Atracción y besos

_**Bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. A partir de aquí la historia esta narrada en primera persona. Mayoritariamente por Sakura, aunque en algunos trozos es el Uchiha el que narra. Pero no os preocupéis que avisare.**_

_**Ah si, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis!**_

* * *

**Atracción y besos**

* * *

Aquella noche fue especialmente larga. Y si hablamos de la semana. Mejor ni os cuento.

Después de que Sasuke se marchara de mi casa, y de haber aceptado ser socia de los hermanos Uchiha para llevar el Bishoho, necesite un buen rato para poder bajar los niveles de estrés a un nivel aceptable.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era hora de comer algo y salir pitando hacía el bar.

La verdad es que llegue justo a la hora de apertura, pero lo que me encontré me dejo algo... como decirlo, pasmada.

En la puerta del local había un cartel que rezaba "Esta noche cerrado por descanso del personal" Llevaba dos años trabajando en el Bishoho y no habíamos cerrado ni una sola noche.

Entre en el bar, y encontré a todos sentados en una mesa y con una bebida ante ellos.

- Buenas noches - creo que mi voz sonó más bien floja. Pero era normal tenía los nervios un poco alterados.

- Sakura - dios, cuando decía mi nombre con esa voz de terciopelo me temblaban las piernas - te esperábamos.

- Perdonad el retraso - "dios, más vale que me siente si no quiero caerme de culo." Sasuke me hizo un gesto con la mano y me senté en el sitió libre.

- No llegas tarde Sakura - Tsunade estaba tan tranquila como siempre. De hecho aparte de por el hecho de que el bar estaba cerrado, todo parecía la mar de normal. - Bien chicos, estamos aquí porque me marcho. Me voy de Konoha a cuidar de mi madre, que como todos sabéis esta enferma. Voy a vender el bar, un tercio para Sasuke, otro para Itachi y el tercero para Sakura. Ahorraros las preguntas porque no voy a contestarlas.

- ¿Van a echar a alguien? - pregunto Ino con ansiedad.

- No - me apresure a contestar. No me sentía muy cómoda con la situación la verdad. Aunque también lo entendía. Kakashi llevaba casi dos años trabajando en el bar, pero no era precisamente una persona a la que le confiarías tu negocio. De hecho yo no le confiaría ni mis plantas, a no ser, que las quisiera muertas a mi vuelta. Y mi encantadora Ino, apenas llevaba 6 meses en el bar. Yo, por lo contrario, llevaba más de dos años en el Bishoho. Y conocía a Tsunade de toda la vida. Era amiga de la infancia de mi madre, por lo que me había visto creer. Y me había dado trabajo en cuanto decidí ponerme a trabajar. - no se despedirá a nadie Ino. Solo se hará un cambio en la dirección.

- Aquí tengo los papeles de la venta - anunció Tsunade pasados unos minutos y en vista de que nadie tenía más preguntas. Entonces nos paso los respectivos contratos. El mundo se encogió para mi cuando vi la cifra. Mil pavos. Eso me iba a costar mi tercera parte del bar. Yo ganaba mucho más en un mes. Pero sabía que no tenia sentido discutir, de modo que leí el contrato por encima y lo firmé. Saque el talonario y hice un cheque por mil pavos que le pase a Tsunade. - gracias Sakura. De verdad.

- De nada, ya sabes que es un placer hacerte un favor - sabía bien lo que me estaba agradeciendo. Pagarle mil pavos por un tercio de su bar era algo que sabía no me agradaba. Por eso me agradecía el hacerlo sin protestar ni discutir.

- Bien - dijo Itachi - con el papeleo finalizado, es hora de ir a celebrar nuestra nueva asociación Sakura.

- Bueno, ya que no vamos a abrir el bar hoy pensaba dormir por una noche.

- Por favor Sakura - ¿Porque me hablaba con esa voz tan perfecta? Joder, así haber quien se resistía.

- Esta bien. Pero solo un par de copas ¿Vale? - ¿Había sonado suplicante? Creo que si. Joder odiaba eso. De verdad, no soportaba ver mi voluntad hundirse por un tío. Me levante y me despedí de Ino, Kakashi y Tsunade. Salí a la calle la primera y encendí un cigarro.

- Vaya así que fumas - debo reconocer, que no reaccione de forma racional. Básicamente mi reacción fue la de dar media vuelta e intentar propinarle una patada a Sasuke. Pero no fue culpa mía, en serio. No se como lo hizo, pero sujeto mi pierna en pleno golpe.

- Joder Sakura - en su cara se reflejaba la sorpresa.

- Perdona. Lo siento es que tu... es que no puedes acercarte sin hacer ruido y susurrar al oído de una chica con esa voz y esperar que no reaccione - vale no sabía lo que decía. Pero estaba histérica.

- Podrías haber gritado - dijo recuperando su sonrisa torcida y su tono de voz aterciopelado.

- Podría. Pero suelo reaccionar de forma más bien agresiva cuando me asusto. Por cierto ¿Me devuelves la pierna? - dije reparando en que aun me sujetaba por el tobillo.

- Perdona - me soltó la pierna con cuidado y me sonrío de nuevo - ¿Me invitas a uno?

- Claro - le ofrecí el paquete y su mano rozo la mía al cogerlo. Si creía que mis hormonas habían alcanzado su nivel máximo de excitación, me equivocaba. Mis hormonas se dispararon y una voz en mi cabeza me ordeno lanzarme sobre él. Por suerte, pude controlarme y recuperar el paquete que me devolvía - Espero que Itachi no tarde mucho. Como he dicho, me gustaría dormir esta noche.

- Claro - Sasuke se acerco a mi y susurro con esa voz perfecta - no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.

- ¡Listo! - grito Itachi con su voz jovial. Cosa que realmente agradecí, porque Sasuke me estaba volviendo loca. - Podemos irnos cuando queráis.

- Claro - Sasuke me coloco la mano en la espalda, disparando todas las alarmas de mi cuerpo. Y para mi desgracia, no la retiro hasta que llegamos al bar. Y lo peor de todo, es que parecía que ese era el sitio perfecto para su mano. Ese o puede que incuso algo más abajo.

- Este sitio es la bomba - dijo Itachi deteniéndose en la puerta del bar. Nos miro y abrió la puerta para que pudiésemos entrar. La mano de Sasuke hizo una leve presión en mi espalda y yo avancé. Fui gentilmente guiada hasta la barra donde Sasuke retiro un taburete para que me sentara. El camarero se acerco para tomar el pedido.

- JB con cola - dije aun recuperando el pulso. Itachi pidió su habitual ron con cola y Sasuke vodka con hielo.

- Bien pues. Un brindis nuestra asociación - dijo Itachi alzando la copa. Brindamos y empezamos una estúpida conversación sobre como no íbamos a cambiar nada en el bar. Sasuke se uniría a nosotros como encargado de la caja y nos ayudaría si fuese necesario como camarero. Itachi por su lado, se ocuparía de los libros de cuentas. Ayudado una vez al mes por Sasuke, solo para asegurarse de que no había errores claro. Ya que Itachi había estudiado contabilidad, de modo que era, por así decirlo, la unión perfecta. Un contable, un administrador de empresas y una camarera que sabía perfectamente como llevar un bar. La conversación estaba básicamente vacía. Pero era el conducto perfecto para pasar de una copa a otra.

- Creo que lo mejor - dijo procurando sonar normal. Porque lo cierto es que llevaba más alcohol en sangre del que podía tolerar sin entrar en ese punto de achispación que me hacía hablar más de lo pretendido - será que me vaya a casa. Mis niveles de alcohol han superado su limite aceptable.

- Te acompaño - Vale, genial. Yo con la lengua suelta y el señor voz y cuerpo perfectos se ofrece a llevarme a casa.

- No hace falta - dije aun sabiendo que no valía de nada discutir.

- Insisto - dijo inclinándose hacía mi para que solo yo oyera esa maravillosa voz.

* * *

En el camino del bar a mi casa apenas si hablamos. Nada a parte de él preguntando si me encontraba bien y de mi respondiendo que conseguiría llegar a casa por mi pie, pero no podía prometer nada más.

Cuando entramos en mi calle, mi afirmación de que llegaría a mi casa por mi pie se fue a pique. Mis piernas pasaron a ser de mantequilla y toda mi estabilidad vertical se evaporo. Como resultado me precipite hacía el suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Coloque mis brazos a modo de escudo para intentar evitar los daños del choque. Pero ese choque no llego. Los fuertes brazos de Sasuke me sujetaron por la cintura y me ayudaron a recuperar la vertical.

- Vaya señorita - dijo aun abrazándome - creo que lo de llegar por tu propio pie no será posible.

- Puedo conseguirlo - dije solemnemente tratando de liberarme de su calido abrazo.

- No lo creo - dijo el suavemente. Me cogió fácilmente en sus fuertes brazos y reemprendió la marcha - yo te llevare. Y no trates de resistirte, porque estas bebida y no tienes posibilidades.

- No estoy bebida - dije usando mi mejor tono de indignación. Que dadas las circunstancias no era muy bueno.

- Claro preciosa, lo que tu digas - dios me había llamado preciosa. ¿Como podía una simple palabra provocarme esa reacción? No dije nada más en los minutos que tardo Sasuke en llegar a mi casa. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más que mirarle. Observar esa perfecta cara y sentir sus brazos sujetándome. Cuando me soltó en mi puerta, aun sujetándome por la cintura para que no me fuera al suelo. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar. - ¿Podrás encontrar las llaves?

- Creo que si - rebusque en mi bolso más de un minuto, y por fin las encontré. El retiro las llaves de mis manos y abrió la puerta. Volvió a cogerme en brazos y entró en la casa. Una vez cerrada la puerta me miró interrogante, ya había estado en mi casa y sabía que mi cuarto estaba arriba, pero no sabía exactamente donde - Subiendo las escaleras, es la única puerta que hay. Sí, lo sé. Es increíble, pero toda la planta de arriba es mi habitación y mi baño.

- Veo que el alcohol te vuelve habladora - soltó el sonriendo - eso me gusta.

- Genial, así que te gustan las cotorras. Tomo nota de ello para regalarte una - dije irónicamente. El subió las escaleras y entro en mi habitación. Me dejo suavemente en mi cama y me dedico una de esas encantadoras sonrisas. Eso fue más de lo que mi maltrecho y alcoholizado cerebro pudo soportar. Mi cordura se tiro por la ventana y mis brazos actuaron por voluntad colocándose en su cuello y tirando de él hasta tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca como para atrapar sus labios. No se si fue mi atormentada cabeza o que iba bebida. Pero juro que sentí como el respondía a mi beso. Por desgracias no sentí nada más puesto que me desmayé.

* * *

Me desperté a las 6 de la tarde con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Conocía bien ese dolor de cabeza y esa sensación pastosa en la boca. Se llamaba resaca y la odiaba. Solo la había tenido tres veces en la vida, contando esta.

Dios, había bebido demasiado anoche. Y había besado a Sasuke. Vale el mejor beso de mi vida, pero había sido robado. Y esa noche tenía que trabajar con él. Y no sabía ni como iba a mirarle a la cara.

Me levante sobre las 9 de la noche. Y mi resaca no había mejorado. Tomé una ducha rápida y consumí unos dos litros de café. Me planteé la idea de no ir a trabajar, alegando estar enferma, pero siendo realista, nunca faltaba al trabajo.

Aceptando que no había más opción que verle, me coloque una minifalda tejana unas sandalias negras de cuña y una camiseta negra de tirantes por encima de mi ombligo. Mi cabeza no estaba para más, así que me pude mi reloj, cogí las llaves y me fui al bar.

Como todos los días, llegue unos 10 minutos antes de que abriésemos. La diferencia era que hoy no necesitaba cambiarme.

Cuando entre Itachi me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Sakura. Vaya esto si que es raro. Llegas antes que Sasuke.

- ¿Puedes no gritar? - pedí tocándome la cabeza. La resaca me mataba.

- ¿Resaca? - pregunto Itachi aun gritando para mi.

- Y Doble - Sasuke acababa de entrar en el bar. Y su voz no sonaba como siempre. Era grave, y un poco dura. Y al parecer también padecía resaca. Me miro con esa intensidad que me dejaba loca y me saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

- Parece que ayer bebisteis de más - dijo Itachi en un susurro - me agradeceréis entonces el hecho de cerrar esta noche también.

- ¿Perdón? - ¿dos noches seguidas? ¿quería arruinarnos o que?

- Vamos a cerrar toda la semana - anunció Itachi pletórico - hacemos reformas. Vamos a reformar la cocina y repintar el local. Compraremos mesas nuevas, la barra. Es decir vamos a darle una nueva cara al local. Ya he avisado a Ino y Kakashi.

- ¿Podías habernos consultado no? - pregunto Sasuke con mala leche.

- Vamos era obvio. Hay que renovar todo esto para obtener más clientes. Esto es un antro, ¿cuantas clientas tenéis por aquí? Esto es solo para tíos. Pero con un cambio de apariencia será para todos.

- Itachi, estoy de acuerdo. En serio. Pero debiste consultarnos, se supone que somos socios.

- Vale tenéis razón - dijo Itachi - esto va a funcionar, ya empezáis a compenetraros.

- Solo somos lógicos - me apresure a decir. No, de eso nada. No nos compenetrábamos. Solo nos entendíamos un poco, vale eso sonaba aun peor. - Bueno, si vamos a estar cerrados, yo necesito café.

- Claro - Itachi me sonrío y yo me dirigí a la pequeña cocina. Cogí una taza y me serví el café.

- ¿Me pones una a mi? - vale no sabía como hacía eso, pero me ponía de los nervios. Estaba justo detrás de mi, y justo después de hacer su petición su mano había sujetado mi muñeca para evitar que tirará mi café.

- Veo que vas entendiendo que no me gusta que me sorprendan - dijo liberando mi muñeca y ofreciéndole la taza que sostenía. Luego me serví otra taza para mi.

- No quería que derramases ese magnifico café al soltar la taza para darme un golpe - dijo el susurrando. Estaba claro que le dolía la cabeza tanto como a mi.

- Tenemos que hablar - conseguí articular tras un minuto. En vista de la falta de reacción por parte se Sasuke, añadí - de lo de anoche.

- Bueno, no creo que haya mucho por decir - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros - nos besamos.

- Bueno, lo sé. Pero yo no pretendía besarte así - ya había empezado con mis disculpas cuando reparé en su frase, cosa que realmente me dejo confundida - ¿Nos besamos? Bueno yo te bese ¿no?

- Creo que cuado es reciproco se llama besarse, no ser besado - dijo él con esa media sonrisa que me encantaba - aunque lo de anoche no es lo que yo llamaría un beso. Apenas si fue un roce.

- Vale - bufé yo intentando asimilar tanta información - bien, nos besamos. Obviamente fue una tontería producida por el alcohol. Y te prometo que no volveré a besarte.

- Sakura - No se que es lo que quería decirme, pero desde luego no le deje. Ya me había puesto lo suficiente en ridículo. De modo que me fui directa a fuera para empezar a concretar los cambios del local con Itachi.

* * *

El resto de la semana paso de forma larga e incomoda. Supervisamos las reformas durante el día y hacíamos nuestra vida por la noche. La tensión entre Sasuke y yo, fue en aumento. Cada roce generaba una avalancha de disculpas en mi y una sonrisa torcida en él.

Procuré no estar con él mucho rato. Pero aun así, me estaba volviendo loca pasar tantas horas con él. Sabiendo que nos habíamos besado, que había sido correspondido. Y sobre todo, sintiéndome utilizada. El me había correspondido, y luego había reaccionado como si no pasase nada. ¿Es que acaso se dedicaba a ir besando a las chicas por diversión?

Pero todas mis preguntas obtuvieron respuesta aquel domingo. Uno de los domingos más extraños de mi vida.

Me desperté a las 10 de la mañana. Ese día no tenía que ir al bar. Las reformas ya estaban acabando y no era necesaria la presencia de nadie aparte de Itachi.

Estaba lloviendo mucho, me gustaba la lluvia, pero en mi actual estado de animo no me ayudaba.

No había visto a Sasuke desde el viernes. Desde que salí del bar a toda pastilla después de que él me dijera que necesitaba hablar conmigo, y yo le dijese que no podía en ese momento.

Ayer no había venido al bar, y por algún motivo que desconozco, Itachi había estado más arisco de lo que pensaba podía ser.

De hecho me dio un buen sermón. Me dijo que no le gustaba como me portaba con Sasuke.

Veréis en la semana que había pasado, Sasuke y yo no habíamos estado mucho juntos. Como he dicho le esquivaba. Pero los ratos que estábamos juntos, nos comportábamos como si nada hubiese pasado. Me contaba cosas sobre él, sobre sus gustos y sobre la universidad. Incluso me habló de su ex-novia. Su primera chica, con la que estuvo durante 2 años. No había habido más.

Suponía que ese era el motivo por el que ahora veía a las chicas como objetos.

Yo por mi parte, no le conté gran cosa. Digamos que nunca he tenido una relación larga. Todos los chicos con los que he estado, han sido unos capullos. Mi relación más larga fue de 6 meses. Con un idiota, que salía conmigo y con otra chica al mismo tiempo. Y yo fui aún más idiota por tardar 6 meses en enterarme. Y mi él ultimo chico que me había "querido" convirtió mi vida en un infierno.

Pero al parecer Itachi creía, que estaba siendo esquiva con si hermano. Y eso no le gustaba. Me dijo que Sasuke no se abría fácilmente con nadie, y que por algún motivo conmigo lo estaba haciendo. Y no le gustaba la idea de que yo le hiciera daño.

Pero claro, lo que no podía decirle, era que era yo la que tenía miedo. Miedo de que su adorable hermano jugara conmigo, como creía que estaba haciendo. Realmente Sasuke me volvía loca, y no quería que mis temores fueran reales. No quería descubrir, que me beso solo porque tuvo la oportunidad. Y que ahora actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado porque realmente no le importaba.

Lo peor de todo, es que tenía la extraña sensación de conocer a Sasuke de antes. Pero no sabía de que.

Le había preguntado a Itachi, pero lo único que había averiguado es que Sasuke había asistido al mismo campamento todos los años hasta los 17 años. Pero no sabía decirme a cual. Yo también había asistido a campamentos de verano, pero había muy pocas posibilidades de que hubiese conocido a ese dios griego y no lo recordara. Y lo mismo se aplicaba a las agrupaciones de escaladores a las que al parecer ambos habíamos asistido.

Logré levantarme a las 10.30 y me di un baño de los largos para relajarme. Me puse mi camiseta favorita, que llegaba hasta medio muslo y era negra con una triqueta blanca. Recogí mi pelo en dos trenzas y me dirigí a la cocina.

Para variar, consumí unos dos litros de café y me senté en el sofá escuchando a Entwine y leyendo una novela de vampiros.

Eran las 12 cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Aun llovía a cantaros, por lo que me pregunto quien estaba lo suficientemente loco para salir con ese tiempo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé flipada.

Allí estaba Sasuke, empapado de pies a cabeza y con una expresión sombría en su cara.

- Tenemos que hablar - fue todo lo que dijo.


	3. Confesiones y retornos

_**Ante todo, quiero daros las gracias por leer. Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo.**_

_**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Confesiones y retornos**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_Eran las 12 cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Aun llovía a cantaros, por lo que me pregunto quien estaba lo suficientemente loco para salir con ese tiempo._

_Cuando abrí la puerta, me quedé flipada. _

_Allí estaba Sasuke, empapado de pies a cabeza y con una expresión sombría en su cara._

_- Tenemos que hablar - fue todo lo que dijo._

*******

**

* * *

  
**

Yo me había quedado congelada. Sasuke estaba en mi puerta, mojado, jodidamente sexy, parecía enfadado y quería hablar conmigo. Y yo no era capaz de reaccionar.

- Sakura - repitió él - ¿me has oído?

- Si - conseguí articular finalmente - perdona, pasa. Estas empapado, te dejare algo para que te cambies.

- No te preocupes - dijo él entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta.

- Si me preocupo, estas empapado. Vas a pillar un buen resfriado. Ven conmigo - dije arrastrándolo al baño de abajo y lanzándole una toalla - sécate, voy a por algo para que te cambies. Y no intentes negociar, no te servirá de nada.

Le deje allí, sin poder replicar, y fui a buscar ropa. Conseguí recuperar unos pantalones de deporte y una camiseta de manga corta que mi primo había olvidado hacía tiempo y volví al baño.

Llame a la puerta, y el me abrió. Mi corazón casi se para. Estaba desnudo, solo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura. Y por dios que sentí el impulso de arrancársela con los dientes.

- Te traigo la ropa - logre articular mientras le tendía las prendas.

- Gracias - el me miró con esa media sonrisa suya, aunque no era tan deslumbrante como de normal - aunque puedo quedarme así, si lo prefieres.

- Muy gracioso - no había terminado de decir eso, cuando de soltó la toalla quedándose en calzoncillos y se puso los pantalones. El lo noto, obviamente. Y me tendió la camiseta con una sonrisa.

- Es pequeña para mi. Parece que tu novio es más estrecho que yo.

- Es de mi primo en realidad, no tengo novio - y aquí estaba yo, aclarando que estaba libre. Patético - ¿quieres un café? te ayudara a entrar en calor.

- Ya estoy caliente - se rió ante su comentario - perdona, eso ha sonado muy mal.

- Como quieras.

- Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

- Y lo que sea que quieres que hablemos ¿no podía esperar a mañana? ¿tenías que venir ahora? ¿a mi casa, sin paraguas y darme un susto de muerte?

- Perdona. No quería asustarte, pero he salido a pasear, y he acabado aquí. Así que supongo que es una especie de señal para que hablemos esto ahora.

- ¿Has salido a pasear? ¿Sin paraguas? Lleva todo el día lloviendo.

- La lluvia me relaja - dijo él llanamente.

- Esta bien - dije yo aceptando que no iba a lograr nada más - ¿de que quieres hablar?

- Me estas esquivando Sakura. Desde que nos besamos, me evitas.

- No es cierto - dije yo a la defensiva. Aunque si lo era, pero no quería reconocerlo. Estúpido lo sé.

- Si que lo es. Yo te cuento cosas, intento crear una relación contigo. Pero tu solo escuchas, asientes y luego te escapas con alguna excusa.

- Esta bien es cierto, pero es que tu te comportas como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Y sucedió, ¡nos besamos! no puedes comportarte como si ese momento no hubiese sucedido jamás - estaba cabreada. Pero mi cabreo se torno confusión cuando su brazo se coloco en mi cintura y me atrajo hacía él. Sus labios capturaron los míos, y yo no podía pensar apenas. No tarde en darle acceso a su lengua cuando presiono ligeramente mis labios. Exploro cada rincón de mi boca y cuando por fin nos separamos, me costaba respirar.

- Esto ha sido un beso - dijo él recuperando su ritmo normal de respiración - lo del otro día fue solo un roce. Como ya te dije.

- Esta bien. ¿Y ahora que? ¿actuaras como si esto nunca hubiese ocurrido? - pregunte yo confusa.

- Sakura, el único motivo por el que actué de ese modo, fue por ti. Tu me diste aquel sermón sobre los efectos del alcohol y que nunca volvería a suceder. Supuse que era lo que querías.

- Y ¿porque no dijiste nada?

- No me diste opción - y cuando lo dijo, me di cuenta de que tenía razón - lo soltaste y te largaste. Y luego empezó el juego del esquive.

- Creí que era lo mejor - dije yo encogiéndome de hombres - apenas nos conocíamos y yo te bese. Da lo mismo que tu me respondieses. Creí que solo habías aprovechado la ocasión.

- Así que ¿doy la impresión de ser la clase de tío que besa a la primera ocasión? Joder Sakura, te bese porque quería hacerlo. Desde hace dos años.

- ¿Dos años? - ahora si que me había pillado - No te conocía hace dos años.

- Tu a mi no, yo a ti si - genial, ¿como se comía eso? - te vi por primera vez, en el centro para niños con cáncer. Eras voluntaria. Me encanto como te relacionabas con ellos. Como jugabas con ellos y les tratabas con normalidad, sin mostrar pena por ellos. Les hacías sentir aceptados. En ese momento me sentí realmente atraído por ti. Y durante estos dos años, he seguido viéndote en el centro, vas allí una vez al mes. Y la verdad es que me traías loco. Imagínate mi sorpresa al encontrarte en el bar.

- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? - vale era la pregunta más estúpida que podía hacer. Pero era la única que me vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Y que iba a decirte? Verás llevo dos años acudiendo al centro para niños con cáncer el mismo día del mes que tu solo para verte y no te he dicho nada para que no pensaras que era un acosador obsesivo, pero ahora he decidido decírtelo porque sigo obsesionado contigo.

- Vale - dije con un encogimiento de hombros - ¿Y porque me lo dices ahora?

- Porque llevo una semana intentando crear una relación contigo y tu me esquivas. Porque pensaba que podía ser primero tu amigo y luego algo más. Pero tu no colaborabas. - él me miro con esa intensidad que me congelaba - he salido a pasear, intentando despejar mi mente. Y he acabado aquí. En ese momento me pareció una buena idea. Aunque reconozco que no ha sido una gran idea.

- Si lo ha sido - le dije colocando un dedo en sus labios. No pensé en lo que hacía. Solo me coloque sobre él, como si de una silla se tratara y me estuviese sentando a horcajadas en ella. Acaricié su mejilla y su torso desnudo. Solo disfrutaba del momento, pero cuando su mano entró bajo mi camiseta y acarició mi espalda, de pronto necesite más. Le besé, como nunca había besado a nadie. Despacio, disfrutando de cada sabor, de cada sensación. Cuando me empujo ligeramente para tumbarme en el sofá, no opuse la más mínima resistencia. Sentir su peso sobré mi, su aliento en mi cuello. Sus manos en mi piel, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Me sentí como si fuese a desaparecer si dejaba de tocarme. Subió mi camiseta por encima de mi ombligo y beso mi abdomen con esos perfectos labios. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, aunque decidí ignorarlo.

* * *

- Hola soy Sakura. Ya sabes lo que hacer cuando suene la señal - Dijo mi voz tras unos cuantos tonos. Después sonó el pitido.

- Sakura soy Ino. Si estas ahí coge el teléfono - sonaba realmente histérica, y yo no era la única que lo había notado. Ya que Sasuke se retiro permitiéndome la salida. La voz de Ino sonó aún con más urgencia - ¡Ha vuelto!

- ¿Ino? - había corrido hasta el teléfono y lo había descolgado - ¿Que ocurre?

- Ha vuelto - repitió ella. Y entonces empezó a hablar a una velocidad increíble - Gaara ha estado aquí, ha preguntada por ti. Le he dicho que no estabas, que no sabía donde estabas. Pero entonces ha dicho algo sobre hacerte entender y ha salido corriendo. Lo siento, debí hacer algo, pero estaba sola y...

- Tranquila - logré articular por fin. La simple mención de Gaara, la persona que me había convertido en lo que era, había provocado una perdida total en mi verticalidad. De hecho, si Sasuke no me hubiese sujetado por la cintura, no estaría aun de pie - hiciste bien. Si te hubieses enfrentado a él, quien sabe lo que te habría hecho.

- Lo siento - repitió mi amiga.

- Tranquila, estaré bien. Te llamare cuando haya acabado.

- No te enfrentes a él - suplico mi amiga - ya se que ahora es distinto, pero no lo hagas.

- Estaré bien. Confía en mi. Te llamaré cuando pase. - antes de que mi amiga pudiese interrumpir añadí - estoy con Sasuke.

- Esta bien. Pero si te pasa algo y el sobrevive, le matare.

- Transmitiré el mensaje - dije en un susurró. Colgué el teléfono y todo mi aplomo se fue a pique. Sasuke me cogió en sus firmes brazos y me llevo al sofá. No pude reaccionar. Solo me quedé allí sentada mientras el cogía mi bolso, se aseguraba de que mi cartera, mi móvil y mis llaves estuvieran dentro, y cogía las llaves de mi coche. Entonces me cogió en brazos de nuevo y me llevó a mi coche.

No hablamos en todo el trayecto. Paramos frente a un edificio de apartamentos, él me bajo del coche. No me importo el hecho de que nos miraran. Debía de ser raro un hombre sin camiseta, llevando a una mujer en camiseta que parecía ida.

Entramos en el edificio y cogimos el ascensor. Subimos al cuarto piso. Era extraño como todos los detalles se quedaron en mi cabeza aun estando en ese estado.

* * *

Me mantuvo en pie con una mano y con la otra abrió la puerta. Entonces volvió a alzarme y entro en el piso, cerrando la puerta de una patada. Me soltó en el sofá, y se arrodillo frente a mi.

- Sakura mírame - yo obedecí. Mi cabeza empezaba a aclararse - ¿Quien es Gaara?

- Mi peor pesadilla - era como si su voz, sus ojos, aclararan mi cabeza. Sabía que él quería saber lo que ocurría, así que le ahorre las preguntas - Le conocí hace dos años. En una discoteca. El me hablo, me pareció simpático, y le di mi teléfono. Quedamos tres veces en una semana, el domingo me beso. Yo le besé, el intento ir más lejos, yo no quise, el me golpeo y me desperté en aquella maldita cabaña.

- ¿Te secuestro? - su cara reflejaba ira, sorpresa. Demasiadas cosas para mi. De modo que opte por continuar.

- Así es. Me tuvo una semana encerrada. Quería hacerme entender que él era el único que podía protegerme. Pero tenía un modo muy personal de hacerlo. Si no le gustaba mi grado de sumisión me daba una buena paliza. Luego me curaba porque según él, yo me hacía el daño, y él me curaba. Pasé una semana jugando a ser la novia perfecta, para no recibir más golpes. Hasta que por fin logré pillarle desprevenido.

- Le atacaste - ¿Porque lo decía como si fuese obvio? Claro, porque él no sabía que en aquella época, no era capaz ni de dar un puñetazo sin recibir más daño del que infligía.

- Con una sartén. Le deje inconsciente y salí corriendo. Estaba en mitad de la nada. Tuve que andar durante dos días para llegar a una carretera. Una mujer me recogió y me llevó a la comisaría. No le encontraron en la cabaña cuando llegaron. Me pusieron vigilancia y le capturaron dos semanas después, cuando intento agredirme de nuevo a la salida de la psicóloga. Le cayeron cinco años, cumplió uno y medio y salió con la condicional. Tiene una orden de alejamiento, pero dudo que un trozo de papel le detenga.

- ¿Como te sorprendió?

- No siempre he sido así. Él me convirtió en lo que soy Sasuke. Por el aprendí artes marciales, por su culpa reacciono agresivamente cuando me sorprenden. Y por su culpa, no me he fiado de ningún hombre desde entonces.

- Vaya ¿significa eso que no te fías de mi? - ¿como podía bromear?

- ¿Quieres oírlo verdad? - dije comprendiendo que realmente lo necesitaba - Sí Sasuke, confío en ti. Totalmente.

- No te tocara - aseguro él.

- Viene a por mi. Si esta vez no consigue a la novia dócil que desea, me matará.

- No te tocará - repitió él - no le dejaré.

- Esta no es tu guerra Sasuke. Se que quieres ayudar, protegerme. Pero Gaara es peligroso. Es experto en artes marciales y esta enfermo.

- Es mi guerra. Sakura, me gustas. Y parece que yo te gusto también. Y cuando dos personas se gustan, están juntas. Y cuando estas con alguien, sus problemas son los tuyos. ¿Me sigues?

- Quieres convertir mis problemas en tuyos - dijo irónicamente - Sasuke, te entiendo, pero no quiero que te haga daño.

- No eres la única que sabe defenderse ¿sabes?

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Darle una paliza?

- Hablaremos con él. Y si no queda otra opción, le daré una paliza.

- Sasuke, me dejo hecha polvo. Necesite puntos de sutura, tres meses de terapia, y practicar artes marciales desde entonces para sentirme segura. Aprendí a reaccionar ante las sorpresas. A defenderme antes de ser atacada.

- Y pagara por ello - Sasuke acarició mi mejilla - Sakura confía en mi. Lo arreglaremos.

- Esta bien - cedí por fin. No llevaba a ningún sitio seguir discutiendo. El era tan cabezota como yo al parecer. De modo que para que seguir discutiendo - necesito una ducha, ropa cómoda para poder pelear y café.

- Lo mismo digo - me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se levanto estirando las piernas - te enseñare esto. Quiero que conozcas mi casa.

Sonreí ante la idea. La casa de mi ¿novio? vaya sonaba raro. Y me gustaba. Me enseño el piso, y luego me dejo en el sofá para ir a darse una ducha. Me quedé allí sentada un par de minutos, entonces oí caer el agua de la ducha y un impulso irrefrenable me hizo levantarme.

* * *

Entré en el baño y me desnude. No solía hacer esa clase de cosas, pero con él no podía evitarlo.

Abrí la mampara y me metí en la ducha. Sasuke no reparo en mi presencia hasta que mis manos tocaron su espalda. Cuando se volvió la sorpresa podía leerse en su rostro.

- ¿Estas segura? - me pregunto cerrando la mampara de nuevo.

- ¿Estaría aquí si no fuese así? - Sasuke esbozo esa media sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y que me ponía a cien - necesito soltar adrenalina antes de una buena pelea.

- Eso se puede arreglar - dijo él acorralándome contra la pared.

No tardé en sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, y aún tarde menos en corresponderle. Aun bajo el agua, podía sentir su aliento en mi piel, sus besos en mi cuello, mis pechos, y por supuesto mis labios. Pasamos varios minutos propinándonos caricias y besos por doquier.

Cuando Sasuke me alzó yo enrosque mis piernas en su cadera y pude sentir con lujo de detalles su erección.

Él se aparto un poco de mi y me observo unos segundos. Yo asentí levemente en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada y acto seguido atrape sus labios.

Cuando le sentí dentro de mi, todo mi cuerpo se tenso. Sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente y me miro a los ojos. Tardé unos segundos en relajarme. Y él pareció entenderlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no confiaba en un hombre. Y la última vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales, había sido con un psicópata que mantenía una navaja en la mesilla como recordatorio a lo que me pasaría si no hacía lo que el quería.

Toda mi tensión desapareció cuando me beso. Fue su beso, tierno, calido y seguro lo que me relajo.

Sasuke pareció notarlo porque empezó a moverse lentamente. Mi cabeza dejo de funcionar y mis hormonas empezaron a hacerlo.

Los besos se volvieron más salvajes y las embestidas más rápidas y profundas. El temor que había sentido, la tensión y los primeros instantes de dolor, se convirtieron rápidamente en un placer increíble.

Cuando sentí acercarse el orgasmo, le besé como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Fue el beso más salvaje y apasionado que jamás había experimentado. El dio un par de embestidas más y llego al orgasmo.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo de la ducha, me costaba mantenerme en pie. Estuvimos abrazados varios minutos, hasta que mi equilibrio se vio recuperado.

Apenas nos dio tiempo a terminar de ducharnos, cuando el agua empezó a salir helada. Salimos de la ducha lo más rápido que pudimos y el nos envolvió con una gran toalla.

- ¿Estás bien? - Me pregunto aun abrazándome.

- Mejor que nunca - viendo la cara de ¿seguro? decidí añadir algo - Sasuke, estoy bien. Sabía que no sería fácil. Pero tu te has portado de maravilla.

- Sí bueno, soy todo un caballero - si que lo era. Y por eso no preguntaba lo que realmente quería saber.

- Ha sido - me acerque aun más a él para susurrar en su oído - la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

- ¿Es que puedes leerme la mente?

- Un poco - el se había apartado de mi y atado una toalla a la cintura. De modo que yo me envolví en la grande - era obvio lo que querías saber.

- Ven te conseguiremos una de esas camisetas que tanto te gustan - recogí mi ropa interior, ya que de esa no había repuesto y cogí la mano que él me tendía. Me llevó a su habitación y me detuvo ante la cajonera. Abrió el primer de los cajones, que estaba lleno de camisetas con distintos dibujos - escoge la que más te guste.

- Dame la que menos use - replique yo terminando de abrochar mi sujetador - no quiero estropear una que te guste.

- ¿Estropear? - pregunto él divertido.

- Tiendo a tirar de los bordes. Y a colocar las rodillas dentro. De modo que acabo dándolas de si.

- Sakura - me dijo él terminando de secarse el pelo y empezando con el mío - escoge la que más te guste por favor.

- Esta bien - miré las camisetas y termine por escoger una negra con un árbol sin hojas y de color plateado - está.

- Es mi favorita - me soltó él con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues cogeré otra - no quería estropear su camiseta favorita.

- Ni de coña - dijo él quitándome la camiseta de las manos y colocándomela. Observo como me quedaba mientras yo terminaba de secar mi pelo - te queda mucho mejor que a mi.

- Gracias - ese chico realmente sabia como decirme las cosas para hacerme sonrojar. El me beso fugazmente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Termine de secarme el pelo y lo recogí en una coleta alta. Cuando salí de la habitación Sasuke me estaba esperando. Me cogió de la mano y me llevo al balcón. Me dejó sentada en la hamaca y volvió a entrar. Yo me recline y observe la lluvia caer. Cuando Sasuke volvió, traía un par de cervezas con él.

- Este es el plan - me dijo tendiéndome una de las botellas de cerveza - hoy serás buena y dejarás que te cuide. Mañana iremos a tu casa y nos encargaremos de tu pirado personal.

- ¿Tengo opción? - le pregunte, conociendo de sobra la respuesta - llamaré a Ino para que no se preocupe y le pediré que me traiga la ropa que tengo en su casa. Es la de hacer deporte, así que me servirá si Gaara actúa como creo lo hará.

- Ha sido fácil - dijo sentándose conmigo y provocando que la hamaca se moviera - ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sí - Reconocí encogiéndome de hombros - Sasuke, me destrozó. Por él ahora soy más fuerte. Pero al mismo tiempo, no se si soy más fuerte que él.

- Lo eres. No estás sola. Ven aquí - me dijo tumbándose en la hamaca. Yo solté la botella vacía y me acurruque en sus brazos. Pasamos una hora viendo caer la lluvia. Sin decir nada, ni hacer nada. Solo viendo llover.

- Voy a llamar a Ino - dije levantándome. El me siguió y me indico donde estaba el teléfono. Apenas si sonó una vez antes de que Ino respondiera.

- ¿Diga? - sonaba realmente preocupada.

- Hola Ino. Soy Yo.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Donde estas? ¿Estas bien?

- Sí. Estoy en casa de Sasuke y estoy bien. Pasare la noche aquí. Mañana iremos juntos a mi casa para enfrentarnos a Gaara.

- Deberías llamar a la policía - dijo Ino tajante.

- Ino, las dos sabemos que no serviría de nada - claro que lo sabíamos - no pueden hacer nada hasta que me toque. Y las dos sabemos que si esta vez me toca, no tendré muchas posibilidades.

- Odio el sistema.

- Lo sé. Pero así son las leyes. Me dan una orden de alejamiento y esperan que no sé... se la tire a la cara si intenta tocarme.

- Deberían hacer algo más - dijo mi amiga furiosa.

- Ino, no pueden pasarse el día vigilando que no se me acerque. Tiene más asuntos que atender.

- Esta bien - cedió por fin.

- Ino, necesito un favor. Tienes que traerme la ropa de deporte que tengo en tu casa. La voy a necesitar.

- Vale. Estaré ahí mañana por la mañana.

- Ino, si ves a Gaara, da media vuelta. Ve con Sai y llámame.

- Prometido - Le di las señas a Ino y colgué.

- Hora de cenar - dijo Sasuke sonriente - ¿me ayudas?

* * *

No pude evitar el sonreír ante la idea. Le seguí hasta la cocina donde decidimos que cenar y empezamos a cocinar.

Realmente nunca me había divertido tanto en la cocina. Cocinar con él era increíble. Se colocaba detrás de mi y me susurraba las instrucciones al oído. O me acorralaba en un rincón para saborear lo que según él era el postre.

La cena era más bien simple. Una simple menestra de verduras. Aunque realmente era buena.

Comimos entre risas y caricias sentados en la alfombra del salón.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - me pregunto él tras haber llevado los platos a la cocina y sentándose de nuevo a mi lado.

- Mucho. Ha sido divertido - le dije tumbándome en la alfombra.

- Aun nos queda el postre - mientras decía esto, se había tumbado de forma más que sugerente con una de sus piernas entre las mías y sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. De verdad que me volvía loca cuando me susurraba de esa forma.

- Y ¿Porque intuyo que el postre soy yo? - pregunté arqueando mi espalda de forma que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran.

- Solo si estas de acuerdo - aunque estaba claro que el si lo deseaba, digamos que por la mano que subía por mi muslo. Era un autentico cielo por preocuparse tanto por mi.

No me moleste siquiera en contestarle. Yo lo deseaba tanto como él. Coloque la mano en su nuca y le atraje hacía mi. Le besé con calma, pero en cuanto mis labios tocaron los suyos, mi piel se incendio. Necesitaba más. Y no era la única.

El beso se hizo más profundo y ambos dejamos de pensar en nada. Le quite la camiseta dejando su musculado pecho a la vista. Sasuke se deshizo de la camiseta que yo llevaba y yo hice lo propio con su parte de abajo. La ropa interior no tardo mucho más en desaparecer, dejándonos a los dos completamente desnudos.

Sasuke beso cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, disfrutando de el como si nunca lo hubiese tocado. Yo apenas podía pensar, deseaba tanto volver a sentir su cuerpo. Deje mi mente en blanco disfrutando del placer que él me provocaba.

Sasuke volvió a mis labios dándome el beso más salvaje y apasionado que nunca me habían dado, y en ese momento la necesidad de sentirlo en mi interior, de ser suya de nuevo se apodero de mi.

Él me penetro con sus dedos mientras besaba mi cuello y con la mano libre masajeaba mi pecho, gemí al sentir la intrusión. Su tacto me volvía realmente loca.

Él acelero el ritmo, abandonando mi cuello para bajar y colocar su lengua donde antes estaban sus dedos, yo no podía apenas respirar por el placer, y finalmente llegue al orgasmo.

Empuje a Sasuke colocándolo debajo, le bese desesperadamente, como si el hecho de hacerlo fuera a mantenerme con vida. Alargue la mano y empecé a acariciar su miembro, en respuesta a este estimulo Sasuke gimo. Acelere la velocidad de mis caricias y tras unos minutos él llego al orgasmo.

Me tumbo bajo él y me miro a los ojos, beso mis labios, mi cuello, y lentamente entro en mi. Agarre su nuca llevándolo hasta mi boca, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente, disfrutando del momento, mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Moví mi cadera intensificando la fricción, necesitaba sentirlo más intensamente.

Sasuke lo tomo como una petición de modo que incremento la fuerza y rapidez de sus movimientos, ambos alcanzamos el clímax al mismo tiempo. Arquee mi espalda y no pude evitar clavar las uñas en su espalda, mientras él me besaba.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus fuertes brazos rodearme y levantarme del suelo. Me llevo a su cama, y me abrazo por detrás.

- Vaya esto ha sido muy distinto - me dijo besándome la espalda.

- Después de la primera vez, la cosa mejora. Solo tuve que superar mi miedo. - Me volví hacia él, enlazando nuestras piernas y acariciando su pecho desnudo - Y es obvio que lo he hecho ¿no?

- Desde luego - nos quedamos abrazados, sintiendo el palpitar del otro. Disfrutando del momento. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida y supongo que el lo hizo también.

Aquella noche, mi sueño fue especialmente ligero. Me desperté en varías ocasiones presa del pánico, aunque no tarde mucho en volver a dormirme. Cada vez que mi sueño era interrumpido, Sasuke estaba allí. Abrazándome, besándome, reconfortándome.

Aun así, dormí poco y mal.


	4. Solo quería decirte que me voy

_**Ante todo, quiero daros las gracias por leer. Y ahora os dejo con el capitulo.**_

_**los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**_

_**Espero que disfrutéis!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Solo quería decirte que me voy**

**

* * *

  
**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_Aquella noche, mi sueño fue especialmente ligero. Me desperté en varías ocasiones presa del pánico, aunque no tarde mucho en volver a dormirme. Cada vez que mi sueño era interrumpido, Sasuke estaba allí. Abrazándome, besándome, reconfortándome._

_Aun así, dormí poco y mal.._

_

* * *

  
_

*******

**

* * *

  
**

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando decidí levantarme. Llevaba dos horas despierta, de modo que no tenía sentido seguir en la cama.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al salón. Recogí mi ropa y me la llevé al baño. Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí de nuevo.

Cuando volví a la cama, Sasuke no estaba en ella. El olor a café fue lo que llamo mi atención. Fui a la cocina, y allí estaba él. Con una sabana atada a su cintura y preparando café.

- Buenos días - le dije al tiempo que le besaba la espalda.

- Hola princesa. ¿Has conseguido dormir algo?

- Algo. No mucho - admití tomando la taza de café que me ofrecía - no me gusta lo que tenemos que hacer. La idea de enfrentarme a Gaara, no me resulta especialmente atractiva.

- Lo sé. Pero no estarás sola - en ese momento sonó el timbre, y Sasuke abandono mis brazos para ir a abrir. Yo le seguí, pero incluso antes de llegar a la puerta, supe quien había llegado.

- Kyaaaa - esa sin duda era la voz de Ino - ¡Sasuke! por el amor de dios ponte algo de ropa.

- Joder, que pulmones - gruño Sasuke tapándose los oídos.

- Ino - le dije colocándome ante Sasuke movida por un golpe de posesividad - baja los decibelios.

- Cuando me dijiste que estabas con él - dijo Ino abrazándome - debiste especificar que era desnudos.

- No creo que mi vida sentimental te incumba.

- ¿Sentimental? vaya esperaba que dijeses sexual - dijo Ino divertida - es que acaso me dices que en vuestra relación hay algo más que...

- ¿sexo? - le pregunte de forma descarada. Ino me miro, esperando ver en mi cara algún signo de vergüenza. Pero al parecer, mi reacción natural de enrojecer, no se produjo.

- Al menos por mi parte - dijo Sasuke abrazándome por detrás - intervienen sentimientos.

- Y por el mío - acaricie la mano de Sasuke, y luego le mire - cariño, ponte algo de ropa ¿Quieres?

- Claro - se encogió de hombros y se fue a la habitación.

- Increíble - me dijo Ino - parece que lo has superado.

- Eso parece ¿verdad? - Nos sonreímos un instante, y entonces Ino estallo en carcajadas. Cuando se le paso el ataque de risa, por fin pude preguntarle lo que quería - ¿Has traído la ropa?

- Pues claro - Ino me tendió la bolsa que sujetaba - toda para ti.

- Gracias Ino. De verdad. Ahora debes irte. Te llamare cuando vuelva. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

- Mas te vale - Ino me abrazo, luego abrió la puerta, y antes de salir grito - ¡Adiós Sasuke!

- ¡Adiós! - grito Sasuke desde la habitación. Cuando volvió a aparecer, estaba totalmente vestido. Cosa que no me agrado mucho que digamos. No quería que Ino le viese desnudo, pero tampoco quería yo, verle vestido.

- Voy a vestirme - le dije dándole un beso rápido. Me fui a su habitación y me puse la ropa que me había traído Ino. Que básicamente eran unos pantalones muy cortos y negros, y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, que llegaba hasta medio muslo. Es decir más larga que los pantalones. Volví con Sasuke al salón, y me senté entre sus piernas, para acomodarme en sus brazos que ya me esperaban abiertos - cuando quieras nos vamos.

- Cuando estés lista - me dijo él suavemente.

- Nunca estaré lista - admití encogiéndome de hombros - así que vayamos de una vez.

- Esta bien - Sasuke se levanto de mala gana, y me levanto con él. Nos dirigimos a mi coche y él condujo hasta su casa sin que dijésemos una palabra. Cuando llegamos a casa, en la puerta estaba Gaara. Se levanto y se puso erguido en cuanto me vio bajar del coche. Sasuke agarró fuertemente mi mano y me guió hacia él.

* * *

- Hola Sakura - y aun se atrevía a saludarme como si nada - ¿Como estas?

- Estamos bien - le solté fríamente.

- ¿Y este quien es? - pregunto Gaara, reparando en Sasuke.

- Es Sasuke - le dije alzando nuestras manos - mi novio.

- Vaya - dijo él con tono de burla - Veo que ya te has olvidado de mi.

- Nunca me olvidare de ti - le dije con la ira tiñendo mi voz - me destrozaste la vida. Y créeme, eso no lo olvidare nunca.

- Vamos Sakura - dijo él, dando un paso adelante - solo te intente enseñarte lo que era amar. Pero tu no me amabas.

- Yo no te conocía - le dije avanzando un paso y provocando que él retrocediera, de algún modo había logrado resultar amenazante - no sabía que eras un psicópata chiflado, cuyo concepto del amor era un paliza.

- Nunca entendiste lo que quería enseñarte - me dijo alzando una mano - y sigues siendo una impertinente.

- Si te atreves a tocarla - dijo Sasuke colocándome tras él de modo protector - te parto el cuello.

- Si no te lo parto yo antes - dijo Gaara amenazante.

- Gaara - le dije con un tono que me asusto incluso a mi - no te atrevas a amenazarle. Ya no soy la niña asustada a la que conociste. Y te juro que no dudare ni un solo segundo en darte una buena paliza si no te largas ahora mismo.

- Solo he venido a hablar - me soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues habla - le dije sin muchas ganas.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

- No - dije llanamente.

- Esta bien - dijo él sentándose en el escalón de entrada - solo vengo a decirte, que he encontrado a mi media naranja. Y quiero que dejes de pensar en mi. Se que te será difícil. Pero debes buscarte a otro, en lugar de venir aquí con uno de tus amigos y fingir que me has olvidado.

- Vaya - dije yo, apretando la mano de Sasuke, para impedir que se lanzará a por aquel cabrón, cuya realidad estaba tan distorsionada que daba miedo - me has pillado. Sigo enamorada de ti. Pero precisamente porque te quiero, si es con otra con quien serás feliz, te dejare marchar.

- Sabía que lo entenderías - dijo Gaara sonriendo. Acto seguido se marcho tan tranquilo.

- ¿Porque le has seguido el juego? - pregunto Sasuke.

- Esta loco - dije encogiéndome de hombros - era más fácil que pelearme con él.

- Debería haberle dado una paliza - dijo él apretando los puños.

- Se me ocurre algo mejor con lo que pasar el rato - le dije mientras enredaba una de mis manos en su pelo y con la otra le atraía hacía mi para besarle. Tardo un par de segundos en responder a mi beso. Pero cuando lo hizo, su tensión desapareció. Sus manos me sujetaron por la cintura y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me había levantado del suelo. - ¿seguimos dentro?

- Me gusta la idea - dios, me volvía loca con esa voz. Saque la llave del bolso y abrí como puede la puerta, mientras Sasuke besaba mi cuello y sus hambrientas manos recorrían mi cuerpo. Para variar, una vez dentro el teléfono decidió interrumpirnos. Iba a ignorarlo. Pero suponía que era Ino, de modo que, muy a mi pesar, aparte a Sasuke y respondí al teléfono.

- ¿Estas bien? - evidentemente, era Ino.

- Perfectamente bien - dije algo fastidiada por la interrupción - y aun estaría mejor si no nos hubieses interrumpido.

- Ay perdona. Solo me preocupaba por ti - me dijo con un fingido enojo.

- Ya lo se. Tranquila. El idiota de Gaara solo ha venido a decirme que ha encontrado a otra y que quiere que lo olvide. De modo que le he dejado creer que me partía el corazón y se a largado feliz - hice una pausa para dejar que ella se riera y espere a que se calmara - y luego iba a celebrarlo con mi chico, pero mi mejor amiga ha llamado y nos ha cortado el rollo.

- Pues ahora que tu mejor amiga esta tranquila, y convencida de que estas bien - dijo Ino conteniendo las ganas de reírse - te dejo para que vuelvas a subir la temperatura de tu casa.

- Gracias - le dije en tono burlón - puedes estar segura de que lo haré.

Colgué el teléfono y centré toda mi atención en Sasuke.

En sus labios, su cuerpo. En el mismo instante en que sus besos encontraron los míos, toda la tensión y el mal rato que había pasado con lo de Gaara desaparecieron.

Solo importaba él, y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo. Su aliento en mi piel y las caricias que me llevaban al cielo.

Me sentí más querida de lo que jamás me había sentido. Pude sentir su amor, su ternura. E intente hacerle sentir todo lo que yo sentía por él. Cuando llegamos a aquel punto álgido, y tocamos el cielo, todo mi mundo tembló.

* * *

*******

**

* * *

  
**

Me desperté a las 3 de la tarde. Lo primero que sentí fue a Sasuke acariciando mi espalda. Lo siguiente, mi estomago pidiendo comer. De mala gana abrí los ojos, pero todo mi mal humor se esfumo cuando vi esos pozos negros que me volvían loca.

- Buenos días princesa - me encantaba esa voz ronca que tenía al despertarse.

- Buenos días - le dije con una gran sonrisa - ¿Sabes? me encantaría quedarme así contigo para siempre. Pero tengo hambre. Y si no como algo pronto, creo que me desmayaré.

- Esta bien - me dijo besando mi cabeza - vamos a comer algo. ¿Que te parece comida china?

- Suena bien - la verdad es que me gustaba la idea de dejarme seducir por la comida china. Sobretodo si él era el postre.

Mientras él iba al comedor para pedir la comida, yo me levanté y me fui a la ducha. No habían pasado más que unos minutos cuando él entro en el baño y dio un ligero golpe en la mampara de la ducha.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí, o vas a entrar? - le dije abriendo la mampara.

- La comida llegara en 15 minutos - aun diciendo eso, entro en la ducha conmigo.

- Cállate y bésame - la vedad, eso era lo único que quería ahora.

Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas. Nunca pensé que después de lo de Gaara, pudiese volver a confiar en un hombre. Pero aquí estaba, no solo había vuelto a confiar en un hombre, si no que me había vuelto a enamorar.

Y todo gracias a ese ángel de ojos negros que me volvía loca solo con mirarme.

Eso si que era dar un giro de tuerca. Y sinceramente estaba encantada con ese cambio.

* * *

*******

**

* * *

  
**

Había pasado dos años desde que conociera a Sasuke. Dos años maravilloso para mi.

El bar funcionaba de maravilla, los clientes habían aumentado mucho desde las reformas.

Ino y Sai habían tenido un precioso hijo, Itachi seguía siendo un mujeriego incorregible, Naruto y Hinata se habían mudado por el trabajo de él, y mi relación con Sasuke era maravillosa.

Sasuke se había mudado a mi casa hacía un año, y habíamos contratado personal para el bar. De ese modo solo trabajábamos 3 noches por semana.

Me había pasado el día con Ino. Mi amiga había dejado a Sai y a su hijo Seth en casa y habíamos dedicado el día a comprar, tomar café, comer ir al cine... Esas cosas que hacíamos antes, y que una vez Ino fue madre, se redujeron a una vez al mes.

Aquella noche librábamos, de modo que teníamos tiempo para nosotros.

Cuando llegue a casa, las luces estaban apagadas, cosa que realmente me extraño. Se suponía que Sasuke estaba en casa.

Abrí la puerta y entré en casa. Apenas había entrado, cuando la puerta se cerro de golpe. Sabía quien era, su fragancia le había delatado. Aun así, reaccione como él esperaba y me gire para propinarle una patada.

El sujeto mi pierna sin esfuerzo y me sonrío.

- Sabias que era yo - dijo con voz fastidiada.

- Lo siento cariño. Pero he aprendido a saber cuando eres tu. No quería pasarme la vida atacándote cada vez que me sorprendieras.

- Eso le quita emoción a esta relación - me dijo con esa media sonrisa que me encantaba - bueno espero sorprenderte con lo que he preparado para esta noche.

- No creo que la sorpresa este en la entrada cielo, así que si no me devuelves la pierna, no podrás enseñarme nada.

- En realidad no necesitas andar - soltó mi pierna solo para colocar un paluelo en mis ojos. Me quito el bolso de las manos y me cogió en brazos. Me dejo en una silla que supuse era del comedor y me dejo sola un par de minutos. Cuando volvió me quito el pañuelo de los ojos.

- Vaya - fue lo único que salio de mi boca. Estaba en el comedor, toda la sala estaba iluminada con velas y en la mesa había todo un manjar. Era toda una cena romántica - esto es increíble.

- Parece que he logrado sorprenderte - me dijo sonriente mientras me servia una copa de vino.

- Desde luego. Y dime ¿Que celebramos?

- Nada aun. Cenemos, luego veremos si hay algo que celebrar.

- ¿Vas a hacerme una proposición que no podré rechazar? - pregunte curiosa.

- Algo así - viendo mi cara de perrito abandonado me dijo - no aguantas la espera ¿verdad?

- Ya sabes que no me gusta la espera.

- Espera al postre ¿si?

- De acuerdo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después del trabajo que debe haberte supuesto preparar esto.

Cenamos tranquilamente, hablando de trivialidades. Disfrutando solo de la compañía del otro.

Realmente se lo había currado con la cena. Arroz con verduras, y pollo al limón. Cuando saco el postre, no pude evitar sonreír. Había preparado Crepes de helado con chocolate caliente, mi postre favorito.

- Vaya, debes ir a proponerme algo muy gordo. Me has preparado crepes.

- En realidad si. Pero dejare que disfrutes del postre primero - sabía que no le sacaría nada más, de modo que disfrute del postre. Cuando terminamos, me llevó al salón. Nos sentamos en el suelo, como siempre. Desde que se había mudado a mi casa, habíamos cambiado el sofá por la alfombra que se había traído de su apartamento. Me envolvió con sus calidos brazos y nos quedamos allí sentados un par de minutos - bien princesa, ahora tengo algo que proponerte.

- Te escucho - le dije mientras me sentaba frente a él.

- Llevamos ya dos años juntos, y creo que lo nuestro va mejor que nunca - yo solo asentí - por eso, creo que, podríamos dar el siguiente paso.

- ¿Vas a preguntármelo de una vez? - estaba claro que no se atrevía a soltarlo.

- No lo sé. ¿Que vas a responder?

- Pregúntame - le dije mientras le empujaba, colocándome sobre él y besando su cuello.

- Sakura - sus manos se fueron directamente a mi cintura, subiendo mi camiseta.

- ¿No ibas a preguntarme algo? - dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Me lo estas poniendo difícil - me dijo besando mi clavícula - me desconcentras.

- Puedes hacerlo - me retire para mirarle a los ojos.

- Sakura Haruno ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Sí, quiero - Sasuke me abrazo, y me beso con tanto entusiasmo que casi me hecho a reír. ¿Acaso no era obvio que iba a aceptar?

Él me había dado todo lo que yo necesitaba. Amor, cariño, comprensión. Me había devuelto las ganas de vivir, y la alegría de hacerlo.

Estar con él el resto de mi vida, era la mejor forma de envejecer que se me ocurría.

* * *

*********************************

**Y aquí termina este fic ^.^ Espero que os haya gustado!! **

**Ante todo quiero pedir perdón a aquellos que les guste Gaara, por convertirlo en un psicópata. Pero es que fue el único que se me ocurrió ya que es al que menos cariño le tengo.**

**Y por ultimo agradecer a todos los que han leído el fic, su tiempo. Y a todos los que han dejado review, ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Besos, Neko**


End file.
